


LionTrust Truth Spell Fic

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Embarrassment, Filthy talk, M/M, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post http://theapplesweremonitored.tumblr.com/post/146851788908/oh-my-god-oh-my-god-guys-guys-are-you-ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Truth Spell Fic

It started out kinda cute, sweet even. Khadgar was completely and utterly unable to keep his innermost thoughts private. Hell, Lothar felt his ego being stroked every time Khadgar would blurt out some little praise about him, about how strong he was, how kind he was, how attractive he was (which always made Khadgar blush as soon as the words were out of his mouth). But then it became sexual, and Lothar could tell how embarrassed the young mage was.

They’d be training, well Lothar would be training and Khadgar would be watching him and out of the blue Khadgar would say something along the lines of, “You could hold me up against a wall and fuck me without breaking a sweat, I’d wager.” Khadgar would go scarlet, rushing out of the training yard and locking himself into his rooms. And Lothar would just watch him go, a mix of arousal and confusion on his face.

They’d be in a meeting and Lothar, in his usual fashion, would pound his fist down on the table to emphasize a point and Khadgar would say, “Remember when we met and you pinned me to that table. I wanted you to fuck me so hard.” Of course everyone’s eyes would go to the embarrassed mage and he’d rush out of the room, his face a crimson mask of shame.

They’d be on a long gryphon flight, and Khadgar would be practically glued to Lothar’s back, whispering into the older man’s ear, “You make me feel so safe. Sometimes I imagine us riding a gryphon, you behind me, fucking me as we fly, me hanging on for dear life as we soar.”

Lothar would be lying if he didn’t say the mage’s words turned him on. But there was never the chance to act on them. Because as soon as the mage would blurt out one of his proclamations he’d disappear, save for when they were in flight, but even then as soon as they’d land Khadgar was nowhere to be found. Finally, at his wits end, Lothar tracked down his mage, locking the door behind him, making sure that Khadgar didn’t have an easy escape route. He shoved Khadgar against the wall, watching as the mage’s pupils dialated with lust.

He pressed his body against Khadgar’s, pinning the younger man, one hand on the back of Khadgar’s neck, the other moving down the mage’s body to cup his rapidly hardening cock. “You’ve been making a lot of promises lately, spell-chucker, I think it’s time you made good on them.”

Khadgar moaned at those words, “Fuck me, break me, use me. I want to be your dirty little whore. I want to be covered in you, want to not be able to sit for days without feeling you.”

Lothar spun Khadgar to face the wall, smirking at the hissed out “Yes” the mage made. He roughly shoved down the mage’s pants, taking more time to loosen and lower his own. Khadgar thrust his ass back at him, begging Lothar to just take him already.

“Don’t wanna hurt you too much,” Lothar breathed into Khadgar’s ear, thrusting his cock against Khadgar’s ass, loving the moan of pleasure the young man gave. He could hear Khadgar whispering something, the words meaningless to Lothar.

Khadgar nodded, “I’ve practiced that spell many times. Made myself all nice and ready for you, so you can just slam into me with that perfect cock of yours. So you can fuck me, use me, without having to worry.” There’s a breathless quality to Khadgar’s voice, and he keeps speaking, muttering filth, muttering words that both arouse and upset Lothar.

Lothar places his hand over the mage’s mouth, silencing the younger man, making Khadgar shudder against him. ‘He likes that,’ Lothar thought, saving that information for later use. Slowly he enters Khadgar’s body, making them both cry out in pleasure, though the mage’s cry is muffled by Lothar’s hand. He snakes his other hand around Khadgar’s waist, wrapping his large, calloused hand around Khadgar’s straining cock.

Lothar moves slowly, teasingly slow, whispering filth of his own into the mage’s ear. Khadgar, for his part, just takes it. One of his hands over the one Lothar has placed over his mouth, the other on the wall in front of him, as if holding himself up. There are tears in his eyes, though Khadgar isn’t sure if they are tears of sadness, joy, or frustration. There is no pain, the spell made sure of that, though each time Lothar pulls out, even just the smallest amount, Khadgar feels empty and hollow.

Lothar kisses the side of Khadgar’s neck, sucking a mark into the younger man’s skin. The whole kingdom, well everyone important that is, knows of Khadgar’s interest in Lothar, and it was about damn time that he lets them know the feelings are returned. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, wants to practically merge himself and Khadgar into one being. Sadly, long before Lothar would have wished it, he feels the telltale signs of his oncoming climax. He speeds up his ministrations on Khadgar’s cock, whispering an order into the young mage’s ear to come.

Lothar is shocked when the mage obeys, his shout loud even with the gag of Lothar’s hand over his mouth. He speeds up his thrusts, slamming into Khadgar’s body, barely able to say anything except “Mine” “perfect” and “love”. His own shout echoes off the stone walls, and he can feel Khadgar slump against the wall, drained and sated.

It isn’t until later, days later in fact, days in which most of Lothar and Khadgar’s time is spent in bed together, getting lost in each others bodies that Lothar realizes that Khadgar is no longer just spouting off his thoughts at random moments. Maybe whatever the spell or potion or curse or charm or whatever it was that was afflicting Khadgar had worn off, maybe the object of Khadgar’s desires had to reciprocate them for it to stop, maybe… Lothar wasn’t sure what, but he was damned glad that it had happened.

“Sometimes when you are studying one of your old texts I think to myself how much I want you to study me like them. Sometimes when I see you in the library I want to throw you down onto the table and have my way with you, silencing your sexy moans with my hand, make you come for me where anyone could see us. Sometimes when you are lost in thought I want to drop to my knees and pleasure you while you work, I want to make you forget everything but my name,” Lothar whispered into Khadgar’s ear, smiling as the mage blushed.

The King gave both of them an odd look, but was glad that whatever had been affecting Khadgar seemed to have ended, even if his greatest champion seemed to be walking around in an almost constant state of arousal whenever the mage was near him. It was all well and good, though, as Llane had had enough of trying to get around explaining to Varian exactly what Khadgar was saying.


End file.
